


What Gave It Away?

by mhysamercury



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Breakfast, Cuties, F/M, Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Romance, Tags Are Hard, a little bit of.., hell im bad at everything, not so sweet but you know, sweet couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhysamercury/pseuds/mhysamercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope walks happily into the dining hall for breakfast. What she doesnt know is that Cullen left her several surprises on her skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Gave It Away?

**Author's Note:**

> so its been a while since ive played dragon age but i started again because why not?? also i will apologize ahead of time for any and all mistakes you may find, typing with long nails is hard to do...but anyway, i hope you enjoy!

 

 

Penelope dressed in a calm manner, a smile on her face as she did the buttons of her attire. She did not care that her friends saw her with messy, untamed hair, so she tied her long, black hair in a knot at the nape of her neck. Some of the shorter strands slipped out of the tie, but she brushed them behind her ear. Penelope slipped on her boots, stood up from the corner of her large bed, and made her way down the stairs of her room. With one last look at the sleeping man in her mattress she left her room.

   "Inquisitor, its good that you've awakened, I have some-" Josephine's voice falters as soon as her eyes land on Penelope. The Inquisitor had hoped that by now her vallaslin wasnt something to gawk at. She shrugged her shoulders and tapped her tummy. 

   "Can this wait, Josie? I'm a bit hungry," Penelope says and waits for Josephine's answer. However, the ambassador's eyes are focused elsewhere entirely. Josie blinks rapidly and clears her throat. 

   "Of course, Inquisitor." Josephine nods once. "Come find me when you are finished."

   Penelope doesnt pay attention to the growing blush on her adviser's cheeks as she skips away to join her teammates for breakfast. She takes a seat at the end of one of the long tables in the hall, scooting her chair forward, catching the attention of those around her. Dorian at her rignt was the first to widen his eyes when Penelope sat down to take a spoonful of her porridge. Penelope looked up curiously at the quiet table. 

   A few seconds later, Dorian cleared his throat and nudged his Qunari lover, who was way into his meal to notice the silence that had befallen the hall. When the Iron Bull finally looked up, he grinned and swallowed the food in his mouth. "How'd you sleep, Kadan?"

   "Could have been worse, Amatus," Dorian answered, "there was this loud banging sound. Sounded like wood against stone." 

   By now, Sera joined in with a grin. "I heard that! Lots of growling, too! Well, not growling, more like groaning, or--whats the word?"

   All Blackwall simply did was laugh. Solas remained at the other end of the table, but he too rose his eyebrows when he saw Penelope. Vivienne sipped her tea calmly, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly every time a joke was made. A joke that had Penelope quite confused. Casandra was blushing furiously, trying not to make eye contact with Lavellan. 

   "I slept just fine, I could do with less moaning" Varric adds then turns to Penelope, "what about you, Lily?"

   Penelope looks down at her plate and hopes that Varric isnt referring to her and Cullen last night. Penelope wanted to turn around to the door that led to her quarters and prayed to her gods that Cullen didnt come out until they all left. "Moaning?" Penelope squeaked. 

   "Yeah, my next door neighbors we're being a bit rowdy."

   Penelope sighed in relief, but heard the following chuckle that the dwarf let out. 

   "By the way, Lily, I didnt know vampires existed," Varric said with a smile. Penelope frowned and looked at her closest friend. The Altus mage snickered before composing himself.

   "No, Varric, Penelope just had a too hard day of training yesterday," Dorian says.

   "Or last night," Bull mutters quietly. Its taking Penelope a moment to fit all the pieces in her head, but when Cole opens his mouth everything makes sense.

   "His mouth is on me, feels warm, soft yet hard, rushed, desperate." Cole breathes out. "The tips of his fingers burn my skin, leaving a path of fire, like grass catching flame. I love it. I love him. I love you."

   Penelope is left speechless, staring at the spirit who had just described the night Cullen and Penelope had. She wanted her anchor to consume her there and then, she had no choice but to hide her face using her two hands. She could heard how they all giggled and most importantly she heard how Sera shouted out, "Well, we know what Inquisitorial business she takes care of at night!"

   Everyone quiets down and the sound of armor clanking is heard. Someone places a hand on her back. She looks up and watches Cullen as he smiles sweetly. His gesture makes her feel better about the situation, he bends down and pecks her lips briefly before taking a seat on her left side. "What is everyone staring at?"

   Penelope notices the angry red marks on his neck. She remembers clearly how she had bitten and sucked on his neck as he made love to her. Penelope reaches up to touch her neck and winces. She groans and lets her head fall to the table. 

   "So, Cullen, how'd you sleep?"

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think? 
> 
> i might post more if i find the time, honestly i do apologize for the mistakes and if this seems a bit rushed, i cant sit for too long in one spot because my back starts to hurt and i would take my laptop to the bed with me but ive just had surgery and i dont want to put pressure on the incisions you know? and lately i get reallly sleepy..
> 
> but anyway, let me know if you liked this, and let me know if you want more!


End file.
